Recently, semiconductor chips installed in mobile products have tended to be extremely miniaturized and highly integrated, and accordingly semiconductor devices have become small.
As semiconductor devices integrated in semiconductor chips are downsized, contact areas of crystal growth source/drains are decreased and on-current characteristics of the semiconductor devices are degraded. Various methods to solve such problems have been suggested.